1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically actuated clock having mechanism for intermittently synchronizing the clock display with a radio transmitted time signal.
2. Prior Art
There are many situations where a highly accurate time indication is desirable, one such situation being celestial navigation at sea where the preciseness of pinpointing one's location is directly related to the accuracy of the available time indication.
Increasingly accurate clocks have become available in recent years, but the most accurate clocks are complicated and expensive and the search for even greater accuracy, at less expense, has continued.